Vamp On The Dance Floor
by Raven-2010
Summary: What happens when a hot hanyou stalking his prey meets Kag a sexy sensually dancing vampire on the dance floor, a fire ignites & they hook up? A hot night to remember. Fic is one big lemon, updated extended sep 4 2011, comedy romance LEMONS Inu/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi, and VIZ Media do, Rated R Lemons**

Summary, what happens when Inu a hot stalking his prey hanyou meets Kag a sexy vamp on the dance floor, and sparks fly? One hot night to remember. Song **Vamp On The Dance **Floor, written by and belongs to me. Written for Halloween 2010, fic is one big lemon you've been warned, lol thanks, **Happy Halloween, **updated extended, Sep 4 2011, Inu/Kag

**Vamp On The Dance Floor**

**By Raven 2010 Oct 31 2010**

**Out on the dance floor**

It was Halloween night Kagome decided to go and have some fun on her favorite holiday of the year, so she put on a low cut clingy thigh high rose red dress ,and black heels. She went to the green dragon club for the annual yearly Halloween party, it was a notorious club that demons and other creatures hung out in. Kagome went to the bar and ordered her special drink, she was well known by all there and was a regular it was her favorite hang out.

"Hey, back again, miss us that much do you?" Kuro the bartender teased

"You know me find a place I like and stick to it" Kagome jokingly replied

"Dressed to kill, be a good girl, and don't bite to much" he joked

"Why Kuro would I do that?

"Yes I know you would"

"Can't help it if I find a tasty one" she teased "I could always bite you instead"

"Why Kagsy does that mean we'll be going steady, hm?

Song

_**Vamp On The Dance Floor**_

_**Vamp on the dance floor will leave you breathless wanting more. Never in the light of day will a vamp stalk prey**_

The hot dance music started to play and Kagome looked for some lucky guy to dance with. She went out on to the dance floor and started moving sensuously just when she was lost in the music a pair of strong long arms wrapped around her waist pulling her against a warm hard body. He carried the scent of sandalwood a scent she loved

"Hm, I have a visitor I see" she teased "And judging by the feel of it a big one to. Big

All over"

Kagome moved her body against his, and ground her ass against his length which quickly became hard, she smirked and kept going he ground against her butt. There was barely any light so others couldn't see the various activities taking place around them, he gently slid his claws from her shoulders down her sides hips and thighs sending shivers down her spine

"You like teasing me, don't you little fox?" The sexy male voice said

"Just like your doing to me" she replied

"I am a hunter, and foxes are my favorite prey" he said in a sensual tone

"Really? and what will you do once you capture me?

"Take you with me, and do things to you" he teased

_**Your hands perch on my hips, lips locked, tongues sliding and gliding into paradise we're riding from this connection **_

_**there is no hiding. Hands exploring forbidden territory and more as we move on the dance floor**_

He reached up cupped her breasts, then slowly moved his hands down to her hips and pulled her against him, before he ventured elsewhere he reached inside her dress and felt her bare braless full bosoms. After a few more moves he slid one hand up under the front of her dress and between her legs, she moaned and bit her lower lip, then reached back grabbed his ass giving it a gentle squeeze, and pushed her backside into him more

"Do you like them? She asked, then wrapped her arms around his neck, with the tip of his tongue he tasted her neck

"Yes, and I will like sucking them to" he replied

"Don't stop, I like the way you use your hands" he did "Damn that feels good"

_**Vamp, vamp on the dance floor. Vamp, vamp on the dance floor will leave you breathless wanting more**_

**Lemons start**

"Do you like it? Does it feel good? He asked

"Yes, oh god's yes please don't stop"

"Cum for me while were surrounded by all these people, I want you to cum for me" he coaxed

"Ohhh fuck" she exclaimed

"Oh don't worry little fox I fully intend to fuck you later" he teased "For most of the night"

He massaged her nether region focusing on the bundle just above her opening. she moved against his hand seeking relief. Knowing she was ready to release he increased his pace kissed her hard and plunged his tongue into her mouth, at the same time she came hard and long

"_**Oh shit yesssss" **_she cried while coming

"That's it baby good girl" he praised

With his claws he sliced her panties off, Kagome reached in back of herself unzipped his pants and releasing his huge length. She turned to face him and savagely kissed him exploring his mouth with her tongue, he slipped his rod between her thighs and moved back and forth feeling her wetness coat his shaft as she came again

"_**Ahhhhh" she exclaimed **_

"That's my little fox"

_**Yes I have no shame and this will be my claim to fame I want to hear you scream my name,. So bend over and just call **_

_**me rover**_

"Gods how I want you" she said, and ground into him

"Do you want me to fuck you? He asked "Make you come till you can't walk?

"Yes, I need it"

'Slow and gentle? He said

"Long, hard, and dirty" she replied

"I can do that, I plan to fuck you all night, and make you scream"

"Want me to fuck you? And make you come till you cant walk? She teased

"You bet your sweet ass I do"

_**Vamp on the dance floor your touch sends a shiver down my spine tonight I'm going to make you mine. Just for one **_

_**night I will own you I want to bone you**_

"I love the way you use your hands, I never had a man turn me on like you do" Kagome told him

"I am not done with you yet my little fox put your arms around my neck, when I lift you up put your legs around my waist. And hang on" he said sexily

_**Vamp, vamp, on the dance floor. Vamp, vamp on the dance floor will leave you breathless wanting more**_

He lifted her holding her up by her ass, slid inside, and plunged into her. She was so overcome with the pleasure of him filling her she began coming almost immediately, his shaft was soaked in no time and he loved it. He had no intention of letting her down from her orgasmic high anytime soon

"Damn you feel even better then I imagined" he said "Shit your gonna make my damn dick explode before I come"

"_**Oh yesssss**_" she said while climaxing

"Give me all ya got baby"

"Ah your so big, and feel so good inside me"

"Ride me" he encouraged "Yes like that fuck me" she thrust downward a bit harder "Shit, yeah, baby yes"

"Kiss me" she said, he did hard she loved it, and was even more turned on

**Be mine, and a mating**

He pulled his lips from hers "Be mine? He asked

"What?

"You heard me, I want you to be mine" He said "Seriously"

"Yes, I want you to come for me" let me feel you come with me? She said

"I will I'm already near"

_**It's a full moon night our bodies are pressed together tight. Don't know if I should let you in, then on my neck I feel your **_

_**fangs pierce my skin. And now it's to late for you've just sealed my fate. Forever joined for eternity are we as it was meant **_

_**to be**_

He kissed her with heated hunger, then suddenly began pounding into her hard and fast, the fire burned so hot between them that it nearly burned them alive. They both started their releases, and were fevered he broke the kiss at the exact same time plunged his fangs into her neck, and she his while they exploded together and rode out their long hard orgasms to completion, each drinking the others blood

"_**Ahhhhh" **_he groaned with his release

"_**Oh my dear sweet kamis, yes" **_she cried out her release

He kissed her "Hi my name's Inuyasha"

"And I'm Kagome" she replied "Inuyasha I love that name"

"Hello nice to meet you mate" he greeted"

"God's you're the best I've ever had, no one ever fucked me that good before"

She praised

"I'll give you that every night if you want" Inuyasha promised

He felt her core still wrapped around him heat up again, he was still hard even after coming as hard as he had. Inuyasha kissed her neck while she nipped and licked his he was so hard it ached

"Trouble maker he teased"

"You started it, Inuyasha bathroom over there down that hall to the right"

"Got ya" Inuyasha said "Now you're in trouble" he teased

"Then punish me, punish me" she joked

He looked around the hall was empty so unable to tolerate his aching need and needing immediate relief, he put her against the hall wall, and pounded into her relentlessly.. Much to his pleasure the dam broke the flood began, and both exploded at the same time sending them into never ending paradise

"_**Inuyasha yesss" **_she cried out in a low voice

"_**Ah Kagome shit yes" **_he said

After endless minutes they were finished riding out their releases "Kagome I'm going to screw you till you beg me to stop and you can't walk"

He took her inside the ladies room then locked the door "Inuyasha?

Yeah?

"Don't put me down sit on the floor he did while still inside her now it's my turn to fuck you" Kagome said smiling evilly

She began to move "Shit that feels so good ride me" he said

"_**Oh Yasha"**_

"_**Ah yes Kagome" **_the loud club music drowned out their screams

_**Vamp, vamp, on the dance floor. Vamp, vamp on the dance floor will leave you breathless wanting more**_

After multiple rounds of love making spent and exhausted they stopped and rested "Now you're my little fox " he said, and nuzzled into her neck inhaling deeply loving her intoxicating scent "

**Lemon ends**

When they got their first look at each other "God's Inuyasha your so freakin hot and handsome Damn I lucked out big time, I love those ears" she said massaged and nibbled them

"I am an Inu hanyou" he told her

"And I am a vampire"

"Well honey now your part Inu so now you'll be able to walk around in the sunlight, and you won't have to depend on finding blood to survive" he told her

"And you were bitten by a vampire" what about you?

"No I wont be turned, the most that'll happen is I'll have an increased craving for raw meat. But hell I already eat it anyway"

"Ooo doe's that mean I get to bite you? She teased

"Yes devil woman" he answered "And I get to bite you, to"

"Can I start now? She teased

"Yes, and If I were you I'd quit nibbling, licking, and massaging my ears unless you want me to bone your brains out" Do you have no idea what that does to an Inu? Inuyasha warned

"Oh really, your kidding me the ears?

Inuyasha turned her onto her back "Does this feel like I am kidding? he said while he pounded into her again

"This feels so damn good I don't give a shit if you kill me doing it I'll die happy"

"You are an evil wench but you're my evil wench, and I would not have you any other way"

After 2 hours they cleaned up, and left the bathroom. When they returned to the front of the club they were greeted by the owner, Kouga, Sesshoumaru, and friends the fun was about to begin

"Well, well, well it lives and it has finally taken a mate we were all so worried you were going to die an old maid" Kouga teased

"All hail lord Hornyyasha who finally got laid, and got a beautiful mate in the process" Miroku wise cracked

"Oh cut the crap you perv" Sango said while grabbing his ear "Hey Kag's congratulations Inuyasha's a great guy, and he's a real sweet heart

"Sango you know him? A surprised Kagome said

"Sure do for a long time now"

"And Kouga is a friend of mine for years now, this is my hang out" Kagome said

"Hey mutt face if I had of known that she was your type I'd have hooked you two up a lot sooner" Kouga said

"Little brother you finally took a mate. Hi I'm Sesshoumaru the groom's big brother it's nice to meet you" Sesshoumaru said, and at the same time shook her hand

"I'm Kagome, and it is nice to meet you"

"Get bent Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha said

"Hm" So tell me little brother did it hurt, and were you feeling merry when you finally lost your cherry? "Come on Yashy tell us"

"Fuck you Sesshoumru it's true your soon gonna be black and blue. And I haven't been a damn virgin for years you troll" Inuyasha said

"Aw little brother I feel the love" Sesshoumaru teased with his hand over his heart "That just makes me all warm and fuzzy inside"

"No your not feeling the love but your about to feel the pain" Inuyasha promised

"Shall we boys? Kouga said

"_**He is known as prince pumps a lot and was so very hot to trot, oh what a sight he is to see after he's been fucking half the **_

_**night. But now he's mellow because he's a happy sexed up fellow. No more wandering to and fro because he's got a mate **_

_**don't you know" **_Kouga, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru sang to Inuyasha

"You bastards that's it I am going to kill you pricks slowly" Inuyasha said, he chased them all around the club and out through the back door "Go on you pussies run, your all dead anyway"

"Humpty dumpty sat on the wall and broke his dick during the fall" Miroku needled

"So badly broke was it even glue could not fix it" Sesshoumaru ragged

"Fret not mutt face you can always cover it with lace" Kouga added

"Thought it's black and blue Kagome will still love you" Bankotsu razzed

"_**Shut uuuuuuup**_, you sons of bitches" Inuyasha yelled

"Do they do this all the time? Kagome asked

"Yup Kags get use to it they're worse then bickering kids" Sango said laughing

"Oh well life will never be boring"


End file.
